Protective headgear worn by athletes and sport enthusiasts typically includes some form of padding to prevent injury to the athlete's head. Such injuries can result from a magnitude of athletic activities including football, flag football, 7 on 7 football, rugby, soccer, field hockey, lacrosse, basketball, cycling, or in-line skating etc.
The existing forms of padding are relatively inflexible and are not shaped to bend to the contour of the athlete's head. Further, current protective headgear does not allow for precise adjustment. The athletes are currently unable to adjust their protective headgear to uniquely fit their particular head shape.
There exists a need in the art for protective headgear that allows the athlete to adjust the protective headgear to fit their unique head shape to provide the best fit possible providing maximum protection during athletic events.